supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung
Mannequin 3: Die Abrechnung ist die vierzehnte Episode der 6.Staffel, in Deutschland wurde sie erstmals am 13.02.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Ben ruft Dean an und sagt ihm, dass Lisa in Schwierigkeiten ist. Dean verlässt Sam und eilt nach Hause, um Lisa zu helfen. Allerdings ist er auf das, was ihn erwartet, nicht vorbereitet. Währenddessen untersucht Sam einen Fall alleine und findet heraus, dass die ermordeten Männer alle Teil eines grausamen Scherzes sind, der einer Kollegin gespielt wurde, die verschwunden ist. Handlung Dean versucht den weggetretenen Sam wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, was er nach einigen Minuten dann auch schafft. Er bringt ihn auf die Beine und sie verlassen Rhode Island. In der Zwischenzeit wird die Reinigungskraft eines Colleges in New Jersey in der Nacht beim Putzen auf eine blutende Kopfwunde aufmerksam und es wird plötzlich sehr kalt im Raum. Das Licht flackert und geht schließlich ganz aus. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass die Anatomie-Puppe aus ihrer Halterung verschwunden ist. Als er wegrennen will, wird er von der Anatomie-Puppe getötet. Am nächsten Morgen sind die Brüder an einem Imbiss und Dean versucht Sam, der über starke Kopfschmerzen klagt, zu verarzten. Doch der Jüngere lehnt die Schmerztabletten, die Dean ihm anbietet, ab. Dean will mit Sam über das reden, was er gesehen hat, während er weggetreten war, dieser entgegnet jedoch nur, dass es nicht angenehm war, es ihm aber gut ginge. Der Ältere ermahnt Sam erneut, nicht weitere Versuche zu unternehmen, um sich zu erinnern. Sam meint, er müsse sich aber damit auseinandersetzen, gibt aber schließlich halbherzig klein bei, als Dean sagt, er solle die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Dean präsentiert Sam dann einen neuen Fall und sie machen sich auf den Weg nach New Jersey. Als sie in dem College-Labor ankommen, um zu ermitteln, spielt Dean mit der Anatomie-Puppe herum, was Sam nicht gerade lustig findet. Dann wird Dean von Lisa angerufen, doch Dean unterdrückt den Anruf. Sam will daraufhin wissen, was so schwer daran ist, einfach mit ihr zu reden, sein Bruder entgegnet, dass er keinen Psychologen bräuchte. Sie untersuchen den Tatort und das EMF-Gerät reagiert auf die nähere Umgebung der Anatomie-Puppe. Sie müssen jetzt nur noch heraus bekommen, was los ist. Dean entdeckt eine Überwachungskamera, aber bei der Durchsicht der Bänder finden sie nichts Nützliches heraus. Während Dean im Impala auf Sam wartet, der die Freundin des Opfers interviewt, bekommt er eine Textmitteilung, die er jedoch nicht öffnet. Sam steigt kurz darauf ein und erklärt, dass er nichts herausgefunden habe. Dean, der etwas über das Grundstück heraus finden wollte, hat ebenfalls nichts Neues zu berichten. In der Nacht wird ein weiterer Mann ermordet. Diesmal jedoch in einer Schneiderei voller Schaufensterpuppen, ein paar Städte weiter. Er hat vor seinem Tod die gleiche Kopfwunde bekommen, wie das andere Opfer. Als die Winchesters den Tatort untersuchen, reagiert das EMF auf die Schaufensterpuppen genauso wie auf die Anatomie-Puppe. Sam vermutet, dass der Geist die Puppen in Besitz nimmt und manipuliert. Allerdings können die Brüder sich nicht erklären, warum der Geist in zwei verschiedenen Städten zugeschlagen hat, also versuchen sie mehr über die Opfer herauszufinden. Der Mann aus der Schneiderei ist genau so ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, wie der Mann aus dem College-Labor. Allerdings kann Sam eine Frau namens Rose ausmachen, die vielleicht ihr Geist sein könnte. Sie wollen deswegen mit Roses Schwester Isabel Brown reden. Dean wird erneut von Lisa angerufen und geht aufs Sam Drängen hin schließlich ran. Es ist aber nicht Lisa, die ihn anruft sondern Ben. Er sagt, seiner Mutter ginge es schlecht und sie habe sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen. Daraufhin macht sich Dean, nach ein wenig gutem Zureden von Sam, auf den Weg zu den beiden. Sam unterhält sich mit Isabel. Er erfährt, dass Rose nett, aber schüchtern und etwas seltsam war und auf der Arbeit wohl das eine oder andere Mal auf die Schippe genommen wurde. Isabel zeigt Sam ein Foto von ihrer letzten Betriebsweihnachtsfeier, auf dem Sam ihr erstes Opfer erkennt, der bis vor einem Jahr auch in der Schneiderei gearbeitet hat. Er sei aber umgezogen, nachdem Rose verschwunden war. Um heraus zu finden, was mit der Frau passiert ist, kehrt Sam zur Schneiderei zurück und befragt die Angestellten. Ein Mann namens Jonny verhält sich nervös bei der Befragung, was ihn Sam verdächtig macht. Er gibt ihm seine Karte und meint, er solle ihn anrufen, falls ihm noch etwas einfallen sollte. In der Nacht läuft Jonny allein durch die Schneiderei und telefoniert mit einem Freund. Als er auflegt, bildet sich an seinem Kopf die gleiche Wunde, wie bei den anderen beiden Opfern, die seine Freunde waren. Bevor er jedoch von einer der Puppen umgebracht werden kann, wird er von Sam gerettet. Er bildet einen Salzkreis um sie beide und bringt Jonny dazu zu erzählen, was mit Rose passiert ist. Jonny und drei andere Arbeitskollegen haben Rose vorgegaukelt, sie hätte einen geheimen Verehrer, sie haben sie sie zu einem fingierten Date eingeladen, wo sie eine Schaufensterpuppe als ihren Verehrer ausgaben. Sie seien dann wie bei einer Überraschungsparty ins Zimmer gesprungen, um den Scherz aufzulösen. Rose fand es aber gar nicht witzig und als sie aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte, wurde sie von einem der Männer aufgehalten. Bei dem Versuch sich los zu reißen, ist sie gestürzt und mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante des Couchtischs gestoßen und starb. Die Männer haben es nie gemeldet, sondern ihre Leiche im Wald vergraben. Sam sagt, er würde sich darum kümmern. Er verbrennt schließlich ihre Leiche und gibt Jonny grünes Licht. Später am Abend wird Jonny von seiner Freundin, die sich als Schaufensterpuppe entpuppt, ermordet. Derweil ist Dean bei Lisa angekommen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ben ihn belogen hat, um ihn her zu locken. Lisa geht es gut und ist offensichtlich kurz davor zu einem Date zu gehen. Dean und sie unterhalten sich, da er ein klein wenig eifersüchtig reagiert. Lisa meint, dass sie wüsste, was sie wollte, sie das aber nicht haben könnte, so wie Dean lebt. Sie versuche über ihn hinweg zu kommen, aber das könne sie nicht, solange Dean immer wieder bei ihr auftaucht. Später geht er in Bens Zimmer, um mit ihm zu reden. Der Junge hat Dean angerufen, weil er nicht will, dass seine Mutter mit anderen ausgeht. Er will, dass Lisa und Dean wieder zusammenkommen. Dean erklärt ihm, dass, nur weil man jemanden liebt, es nicht automatisch bedeutet, dass es gut wäre zusammen zu sein. Er will nicht, dass Ben so wird wie er. Ben versteht nicht, was daran so schlimm wäre und meint zu Dean, dass wenn er jetzt gehen würde, er seine Familie im Stich lassen würde und das, wo er es doch ist, der darauf pocht, dass die Familie das wichtigste sei. Dean ist von den Worten sichtlich berührt, fährt jedoch trotzdem zurück zu Sam. Sam muss unterdessen herausfinden, wieso Jonny tot ist, obwohl er Roses Leiche verbrannt hat. Als er erneut mit ihrer Schwester redet, um heraus zu finden, was Rose noch in dieser Welt hält, stellt sich heraus, dass sie Isabel, als sie klein waren, eine Niere gespendet hat, was Sam vor eine neue Herausforderung stellt. Er trifft sich zusammen mit Isabel auf einem Parkplatz mit Dean. Er meint, sie sollten eine Hoodoo-Methode in Betracht ziehen, um den Geist fürs erste zu bannen. Isabel hat das Gespräch zwischen den beiden mitbekommen und will wissen, worüber die beiden reden. Plötzlich röhrt der Motor des Impalas auf. Roses Geist hat von Deans Auto Besitz ergriffen und verfolgt ihn über den Parkplatz. Schweren Herzens lockt er den Wagen in eine Falle und dieser kracht in ein Gebäude. Der Spuk hört schließlich auf, weil Isabelle sich mit einer Scherbe erstochen hat. Roses Geist erscheint und entschuldigt sich bei ihrer sterbenden Schwester. Später sind die Jungs wieder auf Bobbys Schrottplatz. Dean muss sein Auto nach dem Crash durchchecken, ist aber optimistisch, dass er den Impala wieder hinbekommt, schließlich ist es ihm besser ergangen als Isabel. Dean meint, es laufe gerade nicht besonders gut für sie. Sam hat seine Erinnerungen an die Hölle und er einen traurigen Jungen und eine Frau, die sauer auf ihn ist. Sam meint, der Ältere solle auch das positive sehen. Schließlich hat Sam seine Seele wieder, Luzifer ist kein Thema mehr und sie retten das eine oder andere Leben. Am Ende versichert er Dean, dass egal was auch passiert, er sich auf Sam verlassen kann. Cast *Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles *Sam Winchester - Jared Padalecki *Lisa Braeden - Cindy Sampson *Ben Braeden - Nicholas Elia *Rose Brown - Christina Sicoli *Isabel Brown - Rosalie Ward *Jonny - Jake Richardson *Dave - Jorge Vargas Jr. *Steve - Nicholas Carella Kreaturen *Geister Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel 6